


First Date Jitters

by Nightwoofking



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Adorable Kanji, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwoofking/pseuds/Nightwoofking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story was fun to write and it was suggested by IguanaDelRey who wanted a story about Kanji and Souji and the prompt was first date with a nervous Kanji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date Jitters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IguanaDelRey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IguanaDelRey/gifts).



Kanji looked himself in the mirror and pulled the wrinkles out of his shirt. He tried to dress nice for his date, wearing his nicest jeans and a black button up shirt. He did everything else the same, even when Rise complained. “If you’re going to go on date then you need to be extra nice!” She said while hanging her head off the bed. Naoto shook his head beside her, “I’m sure Kanji is already in a foreign element and that’d make me him more uncomfortable, besides i don’t think Souji will mind.” Kanji flushed at the say of the upperclassmen name. He was recalling how their leader had been the one to ask him out, which he happily agreed. After a bit explaining from Rise he realized it wasn’t just as friends. 

To appease her he put on a black blazer he had experimentally made before. They all turned to the door when Kanji’s mother said he had another visitor. Kanji froze in place and the other two had to nudge him towards the door. The thug took a deep breath before he bolted down the stairs and almost ran into the shorter man. “S-Souji!” He said slightly in surprise because this was actually happening. “Hi Kanji, I’m here to pick you up.” He said so cooly and nonchalantly. He nodded and looked over to his giggling mother who just smiled happily. “Oh I also got you these.” Souji said and held up a bouquet of lavender roses. 

The thug’s face flushed and he tried to say something as he accepted the roses. “Uh t-thanks, they’re really c-cute!” He stuttered even though he really did think the bouquet was wonderful. The older man beamed brightly, “I’m glad, well we should probably get going for our reservation.” Kanji tilted his head, he’d never heard of a restaurant that needed a reservation. He handed the flowers to his mother, who handled them gently and went to go put them in a vase. They left the shop walking close together and they walked in silence. Kanji took the moment to look over Souji and wasn’t surprised when he dressed to the nines. Maybe a little since he had dressed so nice for him.

He was wearing dress slacks that fit perfectly and tucked in his grey button up shirt. He wore a simple black neck tie that matched the vest he wore as well. “You you look really g-good!” The words spilled from his mouth before he could even stop them. Souji looked a bit surprised by the sudden outburst, but he smiled brightly in return. “Thanks, I think you look good too.” Kanji’s face turned bright red and his heart skipped a beat. He wasn’t able to say anything else but it seemed like his simple comment had made Souji happy, so it was worth the embarrassment. They soon arrived in front of a very expensive looking restaurant that Kanji wasn’t even sure had been in Inaba.

Sure enough Souji had a reservation and they were seated quickly. Kanji received a few disapproving once overs that made him nervous. He didn’t want to tarnish the upperclassman reputation or make others think less of him. They were given their drinks and handed their menu’s, Kanji’s eyes almost popped out of his head when he looked at the prices. “Everything’s so expensive!” He stated a bit louder than was appropriate and a few patrons looked at him oddly. “Oh don’t worry I’m paying.” Souji said reassuringly as if that was the problem. “No! I mean i c-can pay.” It wouldn’t feel right if he paid for everything.

Souji shook his head slightly, “It’s fine, I want to treat you.” He explained and his smile widened when Kanji blushed and stuttered out a weak ‘okay’ “Why don’t i order for us?” Souji offered, knowing that Kanji would try to order the least expensive entree. The thug blushed and nodded trying to process how food could be so expensive. When the waiter came by he gave them their menus and ordered their meals and desserts ahead of time. Kanji had been too busy looking at how they had folded the napkins and trying to recreate them to notice. Souji chuckled to see the careful movements of him as he tried to fold the napkin.

He grabbed his own and called out to him. “Like this.” He showed the thug how it was done and in return he copied perfectly but his face was blazing by the end. “Thanks Souji.” He murmured quietly. They had already accepted the fact that both of them weren’t big talkers so the silence wasn’t awkward. Their food came quickly and Kanji thought he was staring at food made for kings. Souji had ordered him an expensive and large cut of steak that had mashed potatoes and vegetables on the side. He looked over and saw that he had ordered himself a simple alfredo dish with breadsticks. 

“This had got to be a fortune, can i pay for myself?” Kanji asked and tried to remember if he even carried that much with him. Souji shook his head again, “No this is my treat, you can buy me dinner next time. “ He said happily and watched as Kanji slowly realized what he said and his face grew red. “A-alright!” He almost shouted but the wide smile on his face was infectious. They ate their food and Souji was happy that the thug was enjoying his meal, he knew he had similar eating habits to Chie. He watched him enjoy the meal as he finished his own food. After they finished the waiter brought over a slice strawberry cheesecake.

Kanji looked at it a bit confused until Souji picked up a fork and tried to feed him. “Souji?!” He was blushing brightly as the other waited for him to open his mouth. He hesitantly ate off from his fork before he had an idea. He grabbed the other fork and took a piece for him. Souji seemed surprised and even blushed a bit as he happily accepted the cake. They spent the next few minutes feeding each other until the dessert was gone. The waiter brought over the check and Souji wouldn’t even allow Kanji to see it as he paid. 

He left a tip and they started walking back in the chilly night air. Kanji didn’t mind the cold, he was naturally warm thanks to his large stature. He looked over to Souji and saw him rubbing his arms. He jumped at the opportunity to help and took off his blazer before giving it to him. Souji looked up in surprise but his smile was almost blinding. “Thanks Kanji.” He said warmly and they walked together with their shoulders almost touching. Kanji insisted that he drop him off at his own house, which surprisingly he let him. They stood outside the Dojima residence and Kanji was surprised when Souji grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

Kanji blushed when he felt his lips on his cheek and he gave back the jacket. “Goodnight Kanji, remember you’re treating me next time.” Souji smiled and went inside his house. The thug stood shocked for the moment until he started walking back to his house. Halfway there he started running and couldn’t contain his excitement. When he got back to his house Naoto and Rise were waiting to hear the news. “How’d it go?” The idol asked eyeing him while smirking. Kanji smile was threatening to take over his whole face as he recalled the evening. 

“Lavender roses you said?” Naoto asked and looked at the corner of the room to where the roses were sitting on his desk in a simple vase. “Yeah, kinda caught me by surprise though.” Kanji admitted and was surprised when Naoto actually started giggling. “Do you know the meaning of purple roses?” He asked and the thug shook his head, but it also seemed Rise was confused. “I forgot what purple is.” She said and the detective smirked almost mischievously. “It means enchantment or love at first sight.” He explained and Kanji whipped his head back to the flowers. He could vaguely hear Rise complaining that she never received roses from the detective but he was focused on the flowers. He picked them up and smelled them softly, “Love at first sight huh? Maybe i should get him some...”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story and that if you would like to request a story based on a pairing that you think needs more love. You can go to my other work called 'Not Enough Fanfics' and comment your pairing and prompt. Please keep in mind i may not be able to write the story based on certain factors but I'll try my best.


End file.
